Edward Albert
Edward Laurence Heimberger (February 20, 1951 - September 22, 2006), known professionally as Edward Albert, was an American film and television actor. For his breakout role in Butterflies Are Free (1972), he won the Golden Globe Award for New Star of the Tear - Actor. Biography Early life Edward Laurence Heimberger was born on February 20, 1951 in Los Angeles, California, to actor Eddie Albert (1906 - 2005), and Mexican actress Margo (1917 - 1985). Career Albert made his motion picture debut in a 1965 drama, The Fool Killer, as a runaway orphan who crossed paths with a disturbed Civil War veteran, played by Anthony Perkins. He is best known for his work in the film Butterflies Are Free (1972), in which he played a blind man, starring opposite Goldie Hawn. In addition to winning the New Star of the Year-Actor award, Albert was nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Actor-Motion Picture Musical or Comedy. The following year, he starred opposite Liv Ullmann in the film adaptation of the play 40 Carats. Albert appeared as a U.S. Navy fighter pilot in the epic 1976 film Midway, portraying the son of a famous (and fictitious) naval captain (played by Charlton Heston). Later in 1976 he made a guest appearance in an episode of the NBC dramatic series Gibbsville. He also was featured in the Gene Hackman suspense film The Domino Principle (1977) and the drama The Greek Tycoon (1978) opposite Anthony Quinn and Jacqueline Bisset. In 1981, he starred opposite Ray Walston and Eric Moran in Roger Corman's cult sci-fi horror film, Galaxy of Terror. During the 1983 - 1984 TV season he co-starred as Quisto Champion on the NBC series The Yellow Rose along with Sam Elliott, Cybil Shepard and David Soul. He also had a recurring role in the late 1980's television series Beauty and the Beast, in which he played Elliot Burch, the millionaire New York developer who loved series heroine, Catherine Chandler (played by Linda Hamilton). He also played Mr. Collins father Wesley Collins, the Red Ranger from Power Rangers Time Force. Albert also voiced the blind superhero Daredevil in two episodes [1][2] of Spider-Man: The Animated Series in the 1990's. Albert also appeared in the 1987 film The Underachievers. In The Ice Runner (1992), he played a betrayed and threatened agent arrested in Russia, who wants to escape from his prison. In 1993, he made a guest appearance in the television show Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (season 2, episodes 6 & 7, "Where the heart is." Parts 1 & 2) as Dr. William Burke, the Boston doctor competing with Sully for Dr. Mike's attention. In Guarding Tess (1994), he played the son of kidnapped former First Lady Tess Carlisle (Shirley MacLaine). Activism Albert was a prominent advocate of both the environment and the heritage and rights of Native Americans, especially the local Chumash tribe, and served on both the California Coastal Commission and the California Native American Heritage Commission. Last yeas and death In his last years, Albert cared for his father from Alzheimer's disease and died at the age of 99 in May 2005. Albert was diagnosed with lung cancer in early 2005 and died on September 22, 2006, at the age of 55. Albert was survived by his wife, actress Kate Woodville (1938-2013), their daughter, and his sister. Roles IMG_2062.PNG| Daredevil Credits Actor *Framed *The Man Without Fear Trivia *Edward Albert was the son of Eddie Albert who played the old Vulture in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Category:Cast Category:A-Z